grandhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokeshow
"Smokeshow" is the second episode of ABC’s Grand Hotel, and the second episode overall. Summary Gigi attempts to step in to save the hotel after El Rey's performance gets out of control. Meanwhile, Danny's cover is blown by one of the hotel staffers; and Ingrid's deception forces Javi to step up and take responsibility for his actions. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Sky watches the hurricane from the lobby, Nelson appears and tells her Gigi wants to see her in the Presidential Suite. She leaves Danny a voicemail, telling him she found something and that she loves him, before hiding a key in a book and putting it in her locker. In the Present, Danny tries breaking into her locker, but Jason walks in. Danny asks Jason about the girl who went missing, but Helen comes in and tells them to get to work. Santiago tells Gigi he thinks he has a plan to keep the hotel, until they hear loud music from El Rey’s room. Santiago calls him and complains. Javi asks Ingrid how she got pregnant, saying he always uses protection and also doesn’t remember anything about their time together. She tells him she isn’t looking for him to be a dad, just to cover her expenses, but he tells her he’s pretty broke. Santiago addresses the staff about cutting down on the number of employees in each department. Alicia announces that she has talked to El Rey who agreed to be their resident artist, Santiago says it’s a bad idea and plans to evict him. Mateo checks on Ingrid, who tells him not to worry and that she took care of it. Santiago speaks with Mateo who says he can give him more time, he just needs $1 million. Santiago stops El Rey from leaving and has a concert scheduled for Friday. Danny notices Sky’s locker is empty, Jason sees him get upset when he thinks he is alone in the locker room. Gigi, Carolina and Yoli are shopping, with the sisters still fighting about El Rey. Two guests find Ingrid sleeping on their bed, Helen fires Ingrid. Danny sees a box labelled “Sky Garibaldi” in Helen’s office. He gets two employees, Nelson and Paul, to fight in the hopes of stealing Helen’s keycard while she breaks up the fight, but she tells him to do it. Gigi comes home to discover El Rey is staying and isn’t happy, but Santiago explains they need the money now. Ingrid runs to Javi for help about keeping her job, which he will try to do. Carolina visits El Rey about Yoli. Javi meets with Mateo about Ingrid and tells him he got her pregnant. Danny checks in on Alicia who is trying to get the concert ready. Later, the concert begins. El Rey hits the stage and the crowd goes wild. Helen asks Santiago why he is doing all of this and what kind of trouble he is in. Mateo confronts Ingrid, who tells him to step off. Danny steals Alicia’s keycard and manages to gain access to Helen’s office before Alicia deactivates it. El Rey dedicates a song to Yoli in front of the crowd, but she is not happy about it. Danny goes through Sky’s box and finds a key that falls out when he lifts up a book. He puts the key in his pocket, and on his way out, runs into Jason who confronts him. Danny tells him that Sky is his sister and he came to the hotel to find out what happened to her, before the fire alarms go off after one of El Rey’s fireworks accidentally sets a tent on fire. The next morning, the hotel get bad press, Alicia is devastated and Santiago comforts her. Gigi tells them to stop having a pity party and addresses the reporters, giving them some positive press. Danny and Jason talk about Sky. Jason heads to speak with his mother and asks if he has anything to report on Danny, but he tells her he has nothing on him. Later, Danny serves at family dinner to see Alicia, and gives her key card back and lies about finding it. Yoli forgives Carolina who finds Danny hot. At dinner, Santiago makes Gigi VP of events, which makes Alicia upset. Santiago gives Mateo a check for $1 million, giving him more time to save the hotel. Trivia *The table read for this episode took place on August 20, 2018. Gallery Promotional Images Promo 102 01.jpeg Promo_102_02.jpeg Promo_102_03.jpeg Promo_102_04.jpeg Promo_102_05.jpeg Promo_102_06.jpeg Promo_102_07.jpeg Promo_102_08.jpeg Promo_102_09.jpeg Promo_102_10.jpeg Promo_102_11.jpeg Promo_102_12.jpeg Promo_102_13.jpeg Promo_102_14.jpeg Promo_102_15.jpeg Promo_102_16.jpeg Promo_102_17.jpeg Promo_102_18.jpeg Promo_102_19.jpeg Promo_102_20.jpeg Promo_102_21.jpeg Promo_102_22.jpeg Promo_102_23.jpeg Promo_102_24.jpeg Promo_102_25.jpeg Promo_102_26.jpeg Promo_102_27.jpeg Promo_102_28.jpeg Promo_102_29.jpeg Promo_102_30.jpeg Promo_102_31.jpeg Promo_102_32.jpeg Promo_102_33.jpeg Promo_102_34.jpeg Promo_102_35.jpeg Promo_102_36.jpeg Promo_102_37.jpeg Promo_102_38.jpeg Promo_102_39.jpeg Promo_102_40.jpeg Behind the Scenes BTS_102_01.jpeg BTS_102_02.jpeg BTS_102_03.jpeg BTS_102_04.jpeg Videos Grand Hotel - This Season Promo Smokeshow Sneak Peek 1 Smokeshow Sneak Peek 2 Alicia’s First Day On The Job – Grand Hotel Mateo Confronts Ingrid – Grand Hotel Santiago Pays A Debt And Mateo Receives A Mysterious Surprise – Grand Hotel References Category:Season 1 Episodes